fotografia
by paddy.austin
Summary: Os irmãos Weasley acharam uma fotografia bastante peculiar enquanto vasculhavam o quarto de gina. verão antes de RDM


Era uma fotografia bruxa emoldurada, escondida embaixo de vários livros de feitiços, guardada quase inocentemente na última página. Nela, havia um belo garoto de cabelos pretos e rebeldes e uma bela garota de cabelos vermelhos. Eles estavam rindo, refletindo a felicidade do dia em que a fotografia foi tirada, o menino com os seus braços envolvendo a cintura da garota, seus cachecóis tremulando agitadamente no que parecia ser o vendo de outono, fazendo com que algumas folhas secas voassem em seus rostos apenas fazendo com que eles gargalhassem mais ainda. Então, carinhosamente o garoto retiraria uma folha presa nos cabelos da garota ao seu lado, sua mão cairia para a sua bochecha esquerda, acariciando-a até que então ele a beijaria apaixonadamente por longos minutos.

A imagem estava tão clara quanto o dia em que foi tirada, suas bordas estavam meio amassadas, como se alguém pegasse a imagem com uma certa freqüência.tinha também até uma pequena mancha no canto direito,resultado de uma única lágrima derramada.

Fred, George, Gui e Carlinhos, subiram silenciosamente as escadas da Toca, pulando os degraus que fariam barulho. Era uma missão muito simples: ver o que Gina tinha trazido de Hogwarts. Não era como se eles estivessem preocupados que ela não podia lidar com seus próprios problemas sozinha nem nada,ela havia provado ser a pior de todos eles,ninguém mexia com Gina Weasley,não sem conhecer sua famosa azaração pra bicho papão.Eles apenas queriam saber o que ela havia feito enquanto estava fora.

Ano passado eles haviam achado uma fotografia dela e de um tal de Miguel Corner como namorados,eles a torraram a paciência dela por semanas com piadinha sobre seus namorados.Mas novamente,ninguém mexe com Gina sem sofrer as conseqüências.

Carlinhos cuidadosamente abriu a porta, revelando o pequeno e organizado quarto.

Havia um pomo de ouro sobre o travesseiro na cama. Um cachecol da Grifinória e uma camisa do time de Quadribol. Ambos grandes demais para serem de Gina. Mas eles estavam entreditos demais com o malão dela para notar.

Eles reviraram tudo, chacoalhando livros até que...

"AHA!" Fred pegou a fotografia caída no chão de modo que apenas ele podia ver.

"WOOOW, parece que nossa pequena Gin-Gin esteve bastante ocupada" ele continuou.

"Dê-me isso aqui" Gui rosnou enquanto puxava a figura.

"IMPOSSIVEL" ele disse ainda pasmo.

"Deixa-me ver, me deixa ver" George e Carlinhos tentavam abrir espaço entre os irmãos.

"Ela... ela e. ela e..."

"SIM" George disse, dando um soco no ar e fazendo uma espécie de dancinha da vitória.

"Pode ir me passando a grana Fred" disse ele estendendo a mão para pegar os galeões que o irmão lhe estendia de má vontade.

"Você aprova isso?" Gui quis saber.

"pense nas piadas"

"nas peças que iremos pregar"

"ISSO E UMA MARAVILHA" Os dois gritaram por fim em um uníssono.

Carlinhos ainda olhava para a foto que se repetia graciosamente tentando acreditar no que seus olhos estavam vendo.

"O QUÊ?"

Houve outro estampido e outro ruivo alto apareceu na porta olhando curiosamente pra seus irmãos.

"Vocês começaram sem mim!" Disse Ronald.

Porém o mesmo deu alguns passos para trás quando viu olhar diabólico dos gêmeos.

"Bom..."

"Roniquinho"

"Won-Won"

"Nunca pensamos"

"Que lhe veríamos"

"No lado do inimigo"

Ron apenas sorriu impassível fazendo um gesto para a figura nas mãos de Gui.

"Eu já sabia"

"COMO?" Seus quatro outros irmãos gritaram em coro. Porém antes que Ron pudesse responder foi cortado por outro longo e alto estampido. Gina estava ali. Sua varinha apontada diretamente para seus irmãos.

"Não seja má Gina" Carlinhos tentou amenizar.

"Você não pode fazer mágica fora da escola lembra?" Gui tentou fazer com que ela baixasse sua varinha, porém sem sucesso.

Então ele apenas levantou as mãos em um sinal claro que estava pedindo por misericórdia. Gina apenas o observou, guardando sua varinha no bolso de trás da calça e colocando suas mãos na cintura numa imitação perfeita da Sra.Weasley.

"Gin?" a voz de George era tímida, fazendo com que seus irmãos dessem dois passos para traz deixando ele sozinho e sem defesa.

"Gina" ela o corrigiu desviando seu olhar do dele, só Harry lhe chamava assim.

"Gina..."

"Quê?" ela perguntou impaciente

"Isso é... bom... isso é o que nós estamos pensando?"

Rony estava impressionado, George geralmente não era tão cuidadoso, mais pensando duas vezes, Gina não tinha estado assim tão brava há muito tempo

Fred deu um passo a frente, pensando que talvez ela houvesse se acalmado

"Gina..." Fred tentou

Mas se os olhares de sua irmã pudessem matar com certeza ele estaria a sete palmos em baixo da terra.

"Talvez" Ela se limitou a responder

Ela não parecia querer falar mais sobre isso, apenas passou a mão em seus cabelos nervosamente, mordendo seus lábios.

"E...?" Gui se juntou a Fred e George olhando pra ela com preocupação enquanto todos os irmãos partilhavam do mesmo pensamento: Harry Potter havia machucado-a.

"Bem...?"

"Eu não lhe devo nenhuma explicação da minha vida" ela rosnou.

"O QUE?" Carlinhos disse no mesmo tom que ela, tentando esconder a raiva que ele estava sentido do garoto de cabelos pretos. Gina apenas abaixou sua cabeça, fazendo com que eles novamente se aproximassem preocupado. Gina NUNCA chorava. Talvez fosse pelo fato de ter crescido com seis irmãos. ela se sentou no chão ainda com seu rosto escondido.

"Gina?" Fred colocou uma mão em seu ombro

Ela estava tremendo, sua cabeça balançava e Fred tentou achar alguma forma de confortá-la.

"Ele não lhe magoou não é? Aquele quatro olhos, não se preocupe nós vamos dar um jeito e..."

Mas Gina não agüentou mais, levantando sua cabeça e colocando todo seu teatro por água a baixo enquanto rolava no chão de rir.

"vocês deviam ter visto suas caras" ela continuou a rir.

Logo a atmosfera do quarto foi mudada, mais o clima tenso ainda estava presente.

"Queremos detalhes" George disse ainda desconfiado

"Tem certeza que querem detalhes?" Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha.

Por um minuto Gina teve certeza que todos os seus irmãos iam vomitar ali.

"não é disso que estamos falando" Fred disse entre dentes.

Ela nãos respondeu, apenas pareceu desconfortável demais para falar no assunto.

"Então...?" George pressionou.

"hmm"

Gina simplesmente não conseguia olhá-los, então ao invés disso balançou suas mãos distraidamente e deixou seu olhar se prender na camisa dele sobre sua cama e sua imaginação automaticamente voou para o dia em que ela roubou-a dele, alegando ser para fins científicos. O que resultou numa seção de gargalhadas e de... Bom... Amassos apaixonados.

Porem houve um pigarro e ela foi obrigada e voltar à dolorosa realidade.

"Nós terminamos" Gina finalmente disse

Novamente houve um estouro de burburinhos raivosos e de planos mirabolantes de como matar Harry. Porém Gui conseguiu contê-los então Gina continuou num sussurro.

"No funeral... de... Dumbledore, ele tinha algumas... coisas... pra fazer e ele não quer que eu me machuque então..."

Fred deixou escapar um longo e agitado suspiro. Isso era tão típico de Harry, tentar proteger as pessoas e apenas magoá-las mais ainda.

Ron mordeu seus lábios, Carlinhos e Gui abriam e fechavam suas bocas como dois peixes fora d'água e George parecia... CONFUSO.

"por quê?"

Gina olhou-o

"porque o que?"

"por que você se machucaria?"

Ela lhe lançou um olhar de gratidão e exasperação ao mesmo tempo

"Porque Voldemort está atrás das pessoas que ele am...gosta, Harry vê isso como seu ponto fraco,ele não quer que eu me envolva mais do que eu já me envolvi."

"Mas... OH"

Por um minuto eles pareciam ter entendido o que havia entre os dois.

Então houve uma erupção de risos.

"vocês realmente acham que ele me deixaria correr perigo se ele pudesse fazer qualquer coisa pra mudar a situação?"

Ela notou que novamente seus irmãos haviam se calado,observando seus olhos pela primeira vez chio de lágrimas.Então sem mais nenhuma palavra ela apenas se levantou abrindo a porta e indicando que eles deveriam sair.

"Gina..."

"NÃO" ela gritou "PELA PRIMEIRA VEZ NA VIDA DE VOCÊS ME DEIXEM LIDAR COM MEUS PRÓPRIOS PROBLEMAS"

George suspirou liderando todos para fora do quarto. Ela apenas chutou a porta para que se fechasse, mas não antes de seus irmãos a verem afundar-se em sua cama com a camisa no colo e a cabeça entre as mãos. Eles apenas ficaram ali, os cinco, congelados em choque.

Como isso pode acontecer?

Porém quando Gui viu Harry na casa de seus tios, seu rosto cansado e seus olhos sem vida, de repente ele entendeu tudo pelo que Harry teria que passar e pelo que ele já havia passado.

E que ele faria tudo para proteger Gina.


End file.
